


P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney...

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [14]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Dentists, E l'ho scritta solo per fare il riferimento nel titolo, Finding Nemo (Movies) References, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in the title, È breve, È brutta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Tutti odiamo andare dal dentista, cantanti inclusi.Il P0rn Fest #13 ha tirato fuori il peggio di me, ma questa le batte tutte.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Kudos: 11
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney...

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia: è sciapa, è poco elaborata, praticamente l'ho buttata giù per questione di principio.  
E per non farmi scappare la citazione a Alla ricerca di Nemo, ovvio! XD
> 
> Prompt: _Fabrizio era sempre stato terrorizzato dal dentista, ma per una serie di sfighe si ritrova un giorno sì e l’altro pure nello studio dentistico che ospitava un nuovo e riccioluto tirocinante: a lui il compito di smorzargli un po’ la tensione, il come non era stato specificato._

Fabrizio le aveva tentate tutte: meditazione, autoipnosi, stupidi ritornelli in testa, ma  _ niente _ – la paura del dentista proprio non gli passava. Il suo medico gli aveva suggerito di ripetersi più volte in mente l'indirizzo del suo studio mentre lo operava, ma lui si agitava già al momento dell'anestesia, figurarsi se poi doveva concentrarsi nel seguire un consiglio così idiota.

Finché non si era ritrovato, come in quel momento, nello sgabuzzino dello studio dentistico, col nuovo assistente del suo dottore – Ermal, si chiamava, giusto? Fabrizio odiava non ricordarsi i nomi delle persone, specie se loro si ricordavano il suo – a sospirare, un calore benigno nello stomaco che gli scioglieva via ogni traccia di tensione, sotto le labbra di lui che gli baciavano languidamente il collo, e la mano che non gli carezzava distrattamente i capelli invece a carezzargli languidamente l'erezione. Ormai il suo corpo s'era fatto venire meccanicamente un riflesso imbarazzante, per cui lui arrossiva pure quando entrava nella sala d'attesa ma l'assistente gli riservava quel sorrisino che peggiorava soltanto le sue condizioni. E tutto questo per due denti rotti sotto un guscio di noce e che faticavano a farsi sistemare.

Fabrizio faticava pure a non farsi sentire, a trattenere i gemiti di gola sotto i denti con cui si mordeva il labbro, le guance, la lingua, con le mani ben ferme ai fianchi di Ermal, sotto il camice, mentre questi lo portava all'esasperazione e, neanche a dirlo, al piacere.

Venne reclinando il capo contro il pannello di legno scadente che rivestiva il muro, chiudendo gli occhi per non lasciarsi andare poi troppo, mugolando sommessamente; Ermal aveva terminato i suoi baci sulle sue labbra, come faceva ogni volta. Poi s'era fatto indietro e gli aveva dato tempo di riprendere un contegno, d'altra parte in quello stanzino seppur stretto avevano l'occorrente per risistemarsi entrambi.

Fabrizio ridacchiò dal nervoso. «'stavolta me lo ricordo, di chiederti il numero...»

Ermal gli sorrideva, nonostante tutto. «Non sei obbligato, sai. Lo faccio per aiutarti, se ricordi...»

«Allora vuol dire che dovrò ricambiare il favore», replicò Fabrizio, e al suo ammiccargli in mezzo a polvere e detersivi, l'assistente non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.

«Stacco il turno alle otto, comunque», gli concesse di sapere poi, e Fabrizio annuì, memorizzando l’informazione.

Pure che se l’era dimenticata, ebbe la furbizia di farsi un giro per l’isolato, dopo essere uscito dalla sua visita, così che, quando ripassò con l’auto davanti al palazzo in cui si trovava lo studio del suo dentista, Ermal poté appioppargli la nomea di stalker, con tanto di sorrisetto sardonico.

Ma salì ugualmente in macchina con Fabrizio.


End file.
